


MIA

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie is working in Nairobi when there is a bomb explosion. An Army officer comes to Holby and informs Serena because she is Bernie's next of kind,Serena then tells Cam and Lottie. Cam blames Serena for his money being out there and for what has happened because as he says she should of been there at Holby with them. 3 months later Alex comes to Holby seeking out Serena she tells her Bernie is not dead Serena does not believe her because Bernie would have come back to her so Alex takes Serena to Bernie and she sees her alive and well. Serena is upset and Angry at Bernie for 2 reasons and storms out leaving Bernie to pack up and come back to Holby to win Serena and her trust back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the episode's from last week,tonight's and the next 2 weeks. But it will be my own story.

Chapter 1

Serena is in her office working when she hears a knock on her door she calls for them to come in and she is surprised because it is an Army officer. Serena stands up and offers them a seat but he declines,he then informs her that he has some news for her. She looks at him as he tells"her that there was a bomb explosion at the trauma unit in Nairobi and Major Wolfe is MIA". Serena drops down in to the chair and starts crying.

Ric walks in with Hansen but they see Serena is in there with the Army so they go to walk out but Serena sobs out"please don't leave". They stay in the room and see Serena crying she chocks out"why did you come and tell me shouldn't you have gone to her children". The Army officer says"you are down as Major Wolfe's next of kind and her emergency contact". Serena looks shocked but just nods then he tells"her that they will keep her updated shakes her hand and leaves.

Serena kind of composes herself looks up to Ric and Hansen and tells"them what has happened and what had happened to Bernie,she carries on by saying I need to get Cam and Lottie and tell them what has happened to their mom".Hansen says"you call Charlotte and I will go and inform Cam that you need to see him and to come here". Serena nods then Hansen leaves followed by Ric who will cover AAU for the rest of today,Serena calls Lottie and asks"her to come to AAU because she needs to speak to her".

Serena is in her office just staring in to space when Cam knocks on and walks in her sits down in one of the chairs and says"what did you want to speak to me about Serena". Serena I promise I will tell you but we need to wait for Charlotte she is on her way". About 20 mins later Charlotte walks in hugs and kisses Serena says"hello to Cam as Serena shuts the door,thrn comes and sits in front of them both where she takes their hands looks in to their eyes and says"I have received some really upsetting news today about your mom which I need to tell you both".

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena sits there struggling to tell Lottie and Cam everytime she tries she chokes up and has to compose herself but after a while she finally says"when I was in here on my own earlier An Army General turned up and he told me that there was a bomb explosion in Nairobi at the hospital and your mom is missing in action".

Charlotte cries along with Serena as Cam sits there shocked looking lost when Lottie pulls Serena and Cam to her as they all hug hoping and praying that Bernie is alive and well". Not long after they pull apart and just sit there staring in to space not knowing what to do when Fleur coming walking in says"where's my sexy Serena". When she sees her she goes over and says"why you in here for looking like that with these people". Serena says"these are Bernie's children and we have just been told Bernie is missing in action that is why I'm in tears the love of my life is missing and there is not a damn thing I can do apart from just wait for news". Fleur just stands there when she says"but she is not yours any more you ended it with her". Serena says"I know but I was leaving here next week for good and going to Nariobi to get her back and be with her for the rest of my life and now I can because she is missing all I want is Bernie". Serena breaks down in tears so Lottie and Cam stand up and wrap their arms around her saying"mom will be fine we promise and you and her will be together again forever where you belong". Serena's tears slow down as she smiles at them both.

Fleur leaves thdn Jason comes in demanding Serena come to his and Greta house and look after Ginny". Serena shouts"Jason leave me alone Ginny is your daughter not mine I'm not your mom the only children I have are Lottie,Cam and Ellie stop telling me what I can and can't do and stop telling me what time you want everything you do not live with me any more so you do it your way and stop annoying just stop go away and leave me alone". Jason walks out as Serena says"I can't be here I need to go home". Lottie gets her bag and coat as Cam goes on to the ward to tell Hansen and Ric that their taking Serena home". As Serena and Lottie come out the office Cam has finished talking to Ric and Hansen so both he and Lottie wrap their arms around Serena as their walking to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday Serena comes in to work looking really hurt,sad and upset as she walks on to the ward everyone looks up and smiles at her sadly when Ric comes over saying"Serena are you sure your alright to be here".

Serena says"no but I can sit at home looking at the four walls I need to be doing something". Ric looks at Serena sadly and just as Serena goes to walk towards her office a woman walks on the ward and up to her saying"Serena". Serena says"yes do I know you". She says"I'm Alex Bernie's partner and the love of her life". Serena looks at her as does Ric,Cam,Lottie,Dom,Donna and Xavier before she runs over the ward in sobs.

They all stand there giving Alex dirty looks when Cam,Lottie and Ric go walking off the ward to find Serena while everyone else goes back to work.

Serena is in the locker room when all 3 of them come in locking the door behind them,go over to Serena and comfort her. Serena says"I do not care what she thinks Bernie was not back with her and they were not engaged because if they were she would of told me and you 2 her children,she carries on by saying I also believe in my heart Bernie is alive and not dead because I reackon she is here to tell us she is but I do not or will not accept it until I see her body for myself". Cam,Lottie and Ric agree with everything Serena has just said when there is a knock on the door they all get up to answer it and when they do they see Alex standing there wanting to talk to Lottie and Cam.

Ric goes back to work and Serena is about to when they both reach for her and say"please stay here with us your our stepmom you belong here that doesn't we do not want her here she is not our family and she never will be she can say what she wants right now then disappear in to the hole she crawled out from and never come near any of us ever again because she was nothing to mom she is nothing to mom mom never loved her and she is not the love of mom's life you are Serena and everyone on this damn planet knows that". Serena nods wraps her arms around them both as they all stand staring at Alex waiting for her to say whatever then disappear for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex says"me and Bernie were back together and engaged I was the love of her life not you she was just using you until I came back as she said I was the best she ever had and she was never coming back to you or her brats".

Serena bursts in to tears and ran off as Lottie and Cam one at a time say"you make us both sick our mom was not back with you she would never ever choose you over Serena or us so stop the lying your just jealous that she found her soul mate and the love of her life in Serena and a brilliant stepmom for me and Lottie Just give us our moms stuff,get lost and never come near us again and that includes our mom when she comes home to Serena and us and all her family and friends here at holby because no one wants you here everyone hates you".

They snatch the books and everything off Alex then Cam says"now get the hell out of here stay away and when our mom comes back do not turn up at all do you understand she hated you and she did not love you in any way and no way in hell she was in love with you and there was no way in hell you were the love of her life".

They both walk off throwing disgusting looks at her as They go looking for Serena who they find sitting on the stairs in the corridor just staring in to space. They approach her kneel in front of her and Cam says"mom loves you Serena your the love of her life she was waiting for you because she couldn't and wouldn't live without you for ever,your it for her and we all bloody well know this just like we all know how much your both madly in love with each other ignore that woman she is nothing at all and mom was not back with her and they were not engaged". Serena says"I know I just love her so so much I never should of pushed her away and I never should of shut her out or let her go I just want her back so so much I can't do this I need to know she is alive and safe and okay so then she can come home and we can be together where we belong forever us and you two".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 2 months since they found out Bernie us MIA and it has really hit Serena,Lottie and Cam hard but everytime they see Alex who has not gone she doesn't seem that upset or bothered by Bernie being MIA even though she has told them that she was back with Bernie and she was the love of Bernie's life she just chats up different women and kisses different women every week. Serena doesn't care because she knows that Alex was lying about it all and she knows that she is the love of Bernie's life not Alex even Lottie and Cam know it.

Serena calls Cam in to her office and says"don't you think it is weird that when we see Alex she has her tongue down a different woman's throat when apparently she was back with your mom". Cam says"yes I do but I don't believe her any way my mom only wanted you you are the love of her life". Serena says"yeah just like she's mine and I don't believe she is dead because that is what Alex believes but I do not at all one bit do you think we could contact someone to ask and to check or investigate for us". Cam says"yes I think that we could I really want us to and I know you and Lottie would as well".

Cam says"do you want to do it here or shall we go back to yours and noms house". Serena says"yeah let's go home to do it and I will order us a takeaway as well". So they leave together as Cam texts Lottie to tell her to meet at mom and Serena's house.

As they get outside Alex us leaning against the wall waiting when she sees Serena she walks over and says"so you going to let me take you out tonight then let me take you home and fuck you because you know I'm better than Bernie and you have no one else to fuck now Bernie is gone". Serena says"not going to happen Bernie is not dead she is alive and coming home to me and her children where she belongs because I'm the love of her life not you just like she is mine and every single person damn well knows that so good bye". Serena walks off as Cam follows behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Serena wakes up on Saturday morning she gets downstairs to make a coffee but when she gets to the bottom she sees a shadow standing outside of her front door. She goes over to the door opens it a little and sees Alex she tries to shut the door but Alex puts her foot there to stop her she then forces the door open more and pushes Serena out of the way making her fall to the floor.

Serena goes to get up but Alex pushes her back down on the floor then straddles her but Serena is trying to stop her and says"no don't do this why are you doing this for I don't like or want you anywhere near me at all just go and leave me the hell alone". Alec just smirks leans in and whispers"I will never leave you alone you are going to be mine in everyway you will belong to me and only me". She holds Serena's chin then as she goes to kiss her someone calls Serena's name which she recognizes the voice as Lottie's she shouts"help me please".

The next thing she knows is Cam kicking the door open and he pulling Alex off her and throwing her out and shutting the door in her face as Lottie helps Serena up. Cam locks the door then walks over to Serena and Lottie as Alex is shouting and screaming for Serena to open the door to her and to let her in and to get rid of those 2 brats who are with her". Serena shouts"no they are not going anywhere their both staying right here with me just stop leave me alone and go and crawl back in whatever hole you crawled out from leave me,Bernie and our family alive because we all know Bernie is just MIA we don't believe you for one second that she's dead". Serena takes Cam and Lottie in to the front room where they close the curtains and ignore her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They haven't heard anything about Bernie and Alex is still there when one day as Serena is in the office with Lottie a man in Army uniform asks"could I please speak to a Ms Serena Campbell please".

Donna takes him to the office tells Serena who is here and then takes him in where Serena invites him to sit. When he does Serena introduces him to Lottie Bernie's daughter then asks him why he is here and why he wanted to speak to her". He says"my name is Simon Knowles and I'm a good friend of her's the reason I am here is because I know you know about the bomb explosion in the trauma centre in Nairobi and I know that you know from Alex Dawson who is here that Bernie is missing but what she told you about Bernie being dead is a lie because we have gone through the whole hospital rubble and there is absolutely no sign of her anywhere even after we did all the DNA to identify some dead people so I'm here to tell you that Bernie is still missing and to ask you if you would like to come with me right now to Nairobi where she have 2 teams who are going out 24/7 on search mission to find Bernie I'm asking you because you are all she talked about as well as her children she is madly and utterly in love with you your the love of her life as she kept telling us all even when Alex kept trying to kiss her or kept trying to get Bernie to sleep with her which never ever worked so do you want go come but we don't know how long you will be gone for".

Serena says"yes I do want to come I don't need to think about it and I don't care how long I'm gone for but can Lottie and Cam her children come when do we need to leave". Simon says"yes they can we need to go straight away". Serena nods fires off quick email telling Hansen everything and having 6 months off then goes on the ward tells Donna that Hansen will explain every thing she calls Cam over and then he along with Lottie follow Serena and Simon put of AAU.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Serena,Cam and Lottie pack they go to the Airfield with Simon and get on the plane to Nairobi to begin their search for Bernie.

After being on the plane for 10 hours they've arrived,Simon takes them to their apartment he has got for them which was Bernie's when they are in her tells "them that he will be back to pick them all up at 8.00am tomorrow morning". He then leaves them to get settled.

A few hours later their all in separate rooms lying on the beds while Cam and Lottie are fast asleep Serena can't sleep so she gets out her photo album she has of Bernie she keeps looking at it because there all of Bernie,she strokes Bernie's face on the pictures wishing Bernie was there with her holding her and being there where she belongs.

Serena turns the light of holds the photos of Bernie close to her chest and heart and closes her eyes hoping and praying that they find Bernie safe and sound and then they can be together forever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 days later after searching for what feels like forever a teenager tells them that he has heard people talking about an old woman has been taking care and looking after a blonde white English woman for the last 2 weeks.

They say"would you be able to take us there today". He shakes his head and says"we can't today because the roads are blocked we will have to wait 2 days aleast".

After the Army General has dropped them back at the apartment Cam goes and listens to music on his phone while Serena sits at the kitchen table thinking about Bernie and how she hopes that it is Bernie with the old lady and that she is okay because she can't lose her again she just wants to hold her in her arms again.

A while later Serena hears crying so she walks in the living room where she sees Lottie sitting on the sofa with a picture of her mom in her hands crying holding it to her chest;Serena walks over and wraps her arms around Lottie letting her crying for her mom because she misses her and can't wait to see her mom again and be held by her mom.


End file.
